macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Runner
is a song by Makoto Fujiwara, it is the ending song to the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. Occurrences Super Dimension Fortress Macross *Episode 1 to 35 **First verse of Makoto Fujiwara version as ending. *Episode 6 Daedalus Attack **Harmonica version **Piano version *Episode 18 Pineapple Salad **Roy Focker plays it on his guitar *Episode 19 Burst Point **Harmonica version as Hikaru and his subordinates walk away from his newly inherited VF-1S. **Harmonica version when Hikaru hangs up the phone on Minmay. *Episode 21 Micro Cosmos **Harmonica version when Misa treats Hikaru to a cola as they are no longer trapped by the SDF-1's transformation. *Episode Virgin Road **Unique rendition performed by Mari Iijima as Lynn Minmay. *Episode 32 Broken Heart **First verse of Mari Iijima version *Episode 36 Farewell to Tenderness **Harmonica version **Second verse of Mari Iijima version as ending. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 First verse as ending by duet of Makoto Fujiwara and Mari Iijima. Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture Mari Iijima version debuted in the Memorial Runner event from October 8, 2018 15:00 JST. Lyrics TV Size (Makoto Fujiwara and Duet) Romaji= Boku wa mou oikake wa shinai Kimi no hashiru kage no ato Hito wa dare mo hashiritsuzukeru Goal wa mada mienai Kyou no tsugi ni nani ga aru Asu no saki ni nani ga aru Haruka kanata no hikari ni mukete Boku wa ima mo hashiritsuzukeru |-| Kanji= 僕はもう追いかけはしない 君の走る影のあと 人は誰も走いつづける ゴールはまだ見えない 今日の次に何がある 明日の先に何がある 遥か彼方の光にむけて 僕は今も走りつづける |-| English= I will no longer chase after Your running shadow People continue to run Even though their goal cannot yet be seen What lies beyond today? What lies beyond tomorrow? Facing the light in the distance Even now, I continue to run |-| TV Size (Virgin Road rendition) Romaji= Kimi wa kyō tabidatsu tame ni hitori sotto beni o hiku shiroi bēru nitsutsumarete kirameku toki o matte iru koisurukimochi ga ai ni nari aisuru kimochi ga yasashi-sa ni itoshī hito o kokoro ni kizami futari wa eien ni ayumi tsudzukeru |-| Kanji= 君は今日 旅立つために 一人そっと を引く 白いベールに包まれて きらめく時を待っている 恋する気持ちが愛になり 愛する気持ちが優しさに 愛しい人を心に刻み 二人は永遠に 歩み続ける TV Size (Mari Iijima) Romaji= Boku wa mou mayoi wa shinai Jibun no michi o ayumu dake Hito wa dare mo hashiritsuzukeru Goal wa tooi keredo Kyou o sugisaru hibi no naka Asu to iu hi ga kureba ii Haruka kanata no hikari ni mukete Boku wa ima mo hashiritsuzukeru |-| Kanji= 僕はもう迷いはしない 自分の道を歩むだけ 人は誰も走いつづける ゴールは遠いけれど 今日を過ぎ去る日々の中 明日という日がくればいい 遥か彼方の光にむけて 僕は今も走りつづける |-| English= I will no longer be lost I will only walk my own path People continue to run Even if their goal is distant Amidst the days that pass through today It would be good if the day called "tomorrow" came Facing the light in the distance Even now, I continue to run |-| Full Version Romaji = Boku wa mou oikake wa shinai Kimi no hashiru kage no ato Hito wa dare mo hashiritsuzukeru Goal wa mada mienai Kyou no tsugi ni nani ga aru Asu no saki ni nani ga aru Haruka kanata no hikari ni mukete Boku wa ima mo hashiritsuzukeru Boku wa mou mayoi wa shinai Jibun no michi o ayumu dake Hito wa dare mo hashiritsuzukeru Goal wa tooi keredo Kyou o sugisaru hibi no naka Asuto iu hi ga kureba ii Haruka kanata no hikari ni mukete Boku wa ima mo hashiritsuzukeru Boku wa mou tomari wa shinai Itsuka deau toki mo aru Hito wa dare mo hashiritsuzukeru Goal wa mienai kedo Asuto iu na no kibou no hi Mirai to iu na no kagayaki ga Haruka kanata no hikari ni mukete Boku wa ima mo hashiritsuzukeru |-| Kanji = 僕はもう追いかけはしない 君の走る影のあと 人は誰も走いつづける ゴールはまだ見えない 今日の次に何がある 明日の先に何がある 遥か彼方の光にむけて 僕は今も走りつづける 僕はもう迷いはしない 自分の道を歩むだけ 人は誰も走いつづける ゴールは遠いけれど 今日を過ぎ去る日々の中 明日という日がくればいい 遥か彼方の光にむけて 僕は今も走りつづける 僕はもう止まりはしない いつか出会う時もある 人は誰も走りつづける ゴールは見えないけど 明日という名の希望の日 未来という名の輝きが 遥か彼方の光にむけて 僕は今も走りつづける |-| English = I will no longer chase after Your running shadow People continue to run Even though their goal cannot yet be seen What lies beyond today? What lies beyond tomorrow? Facing the light in the distance Even now, I continue to run I will no longer be lost I will only walk my own path People continue to run Even if their goal is distant Amidst the days that pass through today It would be good if the day called "tomorrow" came Facing the light in the distance Even now, I continue to run I will no longer stop Someday, there will also be a time when we meet People continue to run Even if they cannot see their goal "Tomorrow" is said to be a day of hope And the future is said to be bright Facing the light in the distance Even now, I continue to run Disambiguation Videos The Super Dimensional Fortress Macross Song Collection Forever Track 20 Runner|Full Version (Makoto Fujiwara) References External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Songs Category:Endings Category:Insert Songs